Mercy
by KayKay06
Summary: Mercy Stowell lived for her brother. Until he was killed by a guard who wanted him dead. She now has to learn to survive on her own. Along the way she meets James Bradford, former assassin, who she knows she can trust. Will she ever be the same without her brother? Follow her story of going from town to town, kingdom to kingdom, and experiencing many dangerous, shocking surprises.


**This story was not entirely of my creation. This was based of an RP that I participated in on the worldwide art-social app, Spray Can. I have used the original characters that took place in the RP and some events, and turned them into a book. I give credit to **_**FunkyL, Sweet_Shade, and Slender_Man. **_

**Please tell me what you think and I will hopefully finish! THANKS!**

**OC Kingdom** **characters **

Mercy Stowell: 17, female, single.

Traits: knows who to trust, kind, caring, smart, curious, mischievous, good with a bow.

Appearance: below average weight and height, long golden brown hair, gleaming blue eyes.

Family: Peter (dead older brother)

Played by _kaykay08 (me) _

James Bradford: 19, male, single. (Former assassin)

Traits: kind, brave, funny, understanding, bold, cautious, skilled fighter, trustworthy, intelligent, great with a sword.

Appearance: broad shoulders, muscular, handsome, short wavy black hair, dark green eyes.

Family: Taylor Bradford (younger sister)

Played by _FunkyL_

Shade: 17, female, single. (Assassin)

Traits: fierce, skilled, stubborn, doesn't trust easily, dangerous, careless, quiet, smart, good with any weapon.

Appearance: red and gray cloak, gorgeous, red long red hair.

Family: unknown

Played by _Sweet_Shade _

Shane: 18, male, single.

Traits: kind, alert, smart, understanding, courageous, arrogant, careless, daring.

Appearance: short blonde hair, bright blue eyes, muscular, and a confident stand.

Mercy

Running, always running. I felt like if I stopped I would be dragged down with him. Not by the guards though. I had already outrun the guards. It was Peter

dragging me down. The only person in the world I could trust and I had let him die. My brother. My confidence. My pride. It had all gone down with him. Flashbacks from an hour ago raced through my mind. Peter. The guards taking him. Me. Running after. The guard, the one guard who put the bullet in the back of peters head. He will die. I will kill him. That's my new life statement, my new vow. I broke the last. Peter and I went by this; _Keep each other safe and happy through all times, good and bad, happy and sad._ I broke my promise, and there was no going back. This gap in my life, this black hole sucking me in, will never be filled, never be replaced. I would never regain what I had just lost.

I kept running. If I stopped I would have more agony, more pain. I couldn't cry, it just wouldn't come out. It's almost as if excluding Peter from my life was cutting me in half. I was only partially alive. Not able of speak, or cry, or to keep myself alive. I finally forced myself to stop running. I slowed to a stop and studied my surroundings. I was in the forested area between Edan, where I lived, and Rosilia, a larger village. I sat down and leaned against a tree. I just stared off in front of me. Images were running through my head. My eyes are starting to get heavy and I doze off.

I dream. I'm in the stars. Peter is talking but I can't see him. "Mercy" he whispers. I search for him. I am relieved because there he is. His dirty blonde hair combed. He's wearing a white button up shirt and black pants. My heart is leaping with joy, its feels as if its just going to jump out of my chest. He opens his mouth to speak but I can no longer hear him. I'm being sucked down, back to earth. The starts quickly turn into woods as I open my eyes. My heart is still thumping. I try profoundly hard to fall back asleep hoping that I might see him again, and hear what he had to say. It's no use. I can't fall back asleep

My head shoots up to the sound of muffled voices in the distance. I jump up and sling my bow and arrows over my shoulder. I hear voices but I'm to far away to discern whole words. I can tell it's to people, arguing, they are shouting at each other. I have always been the curious type, mischievous too, always getting myself into trouble. I couldn't resist. I had to know what was going on. I moved closer. I was close enough to hear them clearly and make out what they looked like. I stayed hidden and slowly climbed an old tree. I sat on a lower branch of about 15 feet in the air. The branch was perfect, it was facing the opposite way of the two, so that I could listen and see them without being spotted myself. It is two men, maybe of about 20 years old. One of them has short black hair and broad shoulders. He is wearing something brown but I'm not able to detect what. He carries a sword and a knife around his belt. The other one has blonde hair that is a little longer than the others'. He is still muscular himself but not as much as the black haired one. I can see the color of his eyes. They are a unbelievably bright blue. He carries a gun. I shiver of the thought and the image from hours ago comes into my mind. I'm amazed by how good looking they both are. The blonde haired one is yelling at the other. He is furious.

"Cant we just stay a little longer?!" the blonde one asked shakily.

"You can." the other replied calmly.

"But we are a team! We stick together! Please just two more nights?"

"No. You know Shade and I are being hunted. The longer we stay the greater chance they'll find us and the more you're in danger."

"Uhh!" The brown haired one sat down on an old log. And held his head on his hands they way most would when they are tired or need to think.

I was sitting in the tree listening with great interest when I dropped my knife. I gasped and then put my hand over my mouth and tried not to breathe. They both looked around. The black haired one drew his sword. He spotted the knife on the ground and put his sword away and walked towards it without hesitation. He picked up the knife and slowly glanced up without moving his head. He looked right at me. I raced down the tree. "_As soon as I get close enough to jump down, do it, and just run." _I thought. I was almost close enough when I stepped on a loose branch and fell to the ground. I felt light headed. And dizzy. That's when he started walking towards me.


End file.
